


White Chocolate Caramel Latte

by lionspride



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Angst, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:16:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9160921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionspride/pseuds/lionspride
Summary: “I’m just scared you’re going to get tired of me.”“Why?”“Because everyone gets tired of me.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Antrozous8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antrozous8/gifts).



Jaehwan hunched over in his seat at the Crazy Bean coffee shop sipping on his white chocolate caramel latte with extra whipped cream. His eyes wandered back to the very handsome barista who was busy taking an order from another customer. His stomach did a somersault when the barista smiled down at the little girl holding her mother’s hand before he turned to make their order..

He had been coming to that coffee shop for months, almost everyday since he first saw Taekwoon working there. Jaehwan was intimidated at first by his cold exterior, but there was no denying how gorgeous the man looked in an apron. Jaehwan knew he was done for the first time he heard Taekwoon humming under his breath while making a latte.

So Jaehwan had come back day after day like the lovesick puppy he was. Eventually, Taekwoon had acknowledged his presence and would sometimes chat with him when other customers weren’t around.

Jaehwan really hadn’t meant to let himself fall so deep, but when Taekwoon had smiled at a stupid joke he made a couple weeks ago, his mouth acted without his permission.

“I like you,” Jaehwan had blurted. He then immediately blushed bright pink and turned to go, to run away and never look back. Jaehwan was sure he had shattered the fragile friendship that had just barely started to form between them.

But Taekwoon had put his hand on his shoulder, prompting him to turn back around. Fearful of what he would see, Jaehwan turned back around slowly, hesitantly. Taekwoon had been smiling like a small child with a lollipop.

“My shift is almost over if you want to wait for me.” Taekwoon said quietly. Jaehwan would have sworn that Taekwoon was blushing lightly too. Jaehwan had just silently nodded, not trusting his mouth to say anything more.

Since then they had gone out a few times, and it was going surprisingly well. Jaehwan still came to the coffee shop regularly to work on his novel, but honestly he spent most of his time just watching Taekwoon work.

Tonight the two of them had another date, and Jaehwan was just waiting for Taekwoon’s shift to end. Taekwoon looked up and caught Jaehwan staringーagainーand smiled at him. He signalled that he was almost done for the day, so Jaehwan packed up his few belongings and finished his drink.

A few minutes later Taekwoon emerged from the staff door sans-apron and walked up to Jaehwan.

“You ready?”

Jaehwan nodded and followed Taekwoon out to his car. He got in the passenger seat and glanced over at Taekwoon.

This was really too good to be true. Taekwoon was too perfect, Jaehwan was too happy.

His chest clenched. Something was going to go wrong. He would do the wrong thing or say the wrong thing. Various scenarios played through his mind, and he tried to ignore them, reminding himself that those dramatic things only happened in the stories he wrote, not real life.

Really? a small voice voice of doubt in his head prodded. Did you forget your last boyfriend? How he broke your heart and you cried for ages? Did youー?

Shut up! Jaehwan told the voice. Taekwoon was nothing like that guy.

“What?” Taekwoon asked.

“What, what?” Jaehwan responded in confusion. Had Taekwoon been saying something?

“You just told me to shut up.”

Oh, had he said that out loud?

“Sorry, I was just…thinking,” Jaehwan finished lamely.

Taekwoon reached out and grabbed Jaehwan’s hand.

“Is everything okay?” Taekwoon squeezed Jaehwan’s hand lightly and looked him in the eyes.

“I’m…I’m just scared you’re going to get tired of me.”

“Why?”

“Because everyone gets tired of me.” Jaehwan stared at their interlocked fingers and held his breath.

Taekwoon brought his free hand up to cup Jaehwan’s cheek and turned his head gently toward him. He leaned in, giving Jaehwan time to stop him before Taekwoon kissed him sweetly.

Taekwoon pulled away slowly, scrutinizing Jaehwan’s face the whole time. Jaehwan’s cheeks flamed under Taekwoon’s intense gaze.

“You’ll have to get tired of me first.” Taekwoon breathed, a smile playing at the corners of his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just some un-beta-ed fluff I wrote. Basically I had time and wanted a drabble, so with a not-really-a-prompt-prompt from my friend (mixed with an actual prompt from tumblr, which is what the summary is) I came up with this. Whatever this is. I think it's cute, but I guess that's my job. Hahaha
> 
> Hope you liked it~


End file.
